


Once Loved, Always Loved

by RocoRambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocoRambles/pseuds/RocoRambles
Summary: Even when our loved ones are no longer physically with us, their love continues to live within us.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Once Loved, Always Loved

It’s a quiet night in Miyagi and usually you would find it calming to walk underneath the pale moonlight and twinkling stars, but not tonight. It’s extremely late and you really shouldn’t be outside by yourself, but you didn’t want to pay for a cab when your home was walking distance away from your friend’s house, so you determinedly strode out the door and down the sidewalk.You’re quickly regretting that decision with every step you take. It feels like someone is watching you, following you...You can almost sense the presence of someone else and you turn around to see if you can spot anything. Did that shadow around the corner just move? You start to sprint and fear ignites within you as the sound of another quickening pair of steps trails after you. You’re gasping for breath, your legs are beginning to burn, and sweat trickles down your brows, but you grit your teeth and continue your rapid pace. Turning around a corner, you almost crash into a sturdy uniformed body. 

“Whoa, hey, slow down. Are you okay?” Gentle brown eyes peer down at you and you want to cry in relief at the sight of the officer in front of you. “I think someone is following me,” you manage to say between labored breaths. The officer frowns at you in concern and scans the area to see if anyone is around, but after he confirms the coast is clear, he turns back to you. “You shouldn’t be out alone so late at night,” he gently chides. “I’ll walk you to wherever you’re going and make sure you get there safely, okay?” You frantically nod your head and profusely thank the kind man. As you walk together, you exchange names and light conversation. His name is Daichi and apparently he’s lived in the area his entire life. What starts as just polite pleasantries turns into belly-bursting laughter and unbridled joy as the two of you learn more about each other and enjoy the other’s company. Too soon you find yourselves in front of your house and there’s an awkward pause. Neither of you want the conversation to end, but Daichi’s still on duty and you really should sleep...Summoning what courage you have left after the night’s stressful events, you lift up your phone and ask him for his number, a shy grin gracing your face. Daichi flushes, but he’s all toothy smiles as he grabs your phone, inputs his number, and hands his own phone to you. Numbers successfully exchanged, you part ways, both your hearts fluttering.

Nightly texts turn into dates which turn into something more as the years pass and your eyes well up with tears as Daichi gets down on his knee and asks you to spend the rest of your life with him. You practically fling yourself at him with a resounding chant of yes, yes, yes. Married life feels so easy, so right, so perfect together. More years pass, but you both can’t stop the way your hearts beat faster every time you wake up and see the other, you can’t stop the tingling sensation you experience whenever you make physical contact with each other even if it’s something as small as holding hands, and you can’t stop the overflowing love you feel every time you gaze into each other’s eyes. Life continues on as usual until one night while Daichi is holding you in his arms, he turns you to face him. “I want to have a child with you.” You respond by crashing your mouth to his and needless to say, neither of you get any sleep that night. 

It takes a few more tries and then a few more tries after that (just to be sure according to Daichi as he waggles his eyebrows at you and you lightly smack him with a blush, but it’s not like you’re complaining). But finally a few months later, you are anxiously waiting at the door for Daichi to come back from work. At first he’s concerned when he sees your body thrumming with nervous energy, but when you show him the positive test in your hands, he’s running to tightly embrace you and tears of happiness stream down your faces. That night Daichi cradles you in his arms, his hands stroking your stomach as you talk about the future. “What names do you like?” “We should start putting together a list of things we need to buy.” You quietly exchange soft whispers late into the night until you both fall asleep, Daichi’s arms protectively wrapped around your middle.

Months pass and now you are waddling to support the extra weight in your tummy. You’re making coffee when strong arms tenderly wrap around your baby bump. You turn to kiss Daichi and he smiles as he bends down to also kiss your bulging abdomen. “Be careful, okay? I heard crime rates have been increasing.” Daichi gives you a reassuring grin before he leaves, but his smile fades as soon as he steps outside of your view. He knows crime rates have been increasing. He hasn’t told you yet because he doesn’t want you stressed while you’re pregnant, but he’s been assigned to handle the increasing gang activity in the area which is directly causing the uptick in crimes you referred to. He steps into the police precinct, but there’s already a flurry of movements and people shouting despite it being so early in the morning. “Sawamura-san, we have a lead on a drug deal happening. We’re heading to the location right now.” Daichi nods and they are rushing off to the crime scene, sirens blaring, tensions high.

Everyone is on high alert when they reach the abandoned warehouse. Daichi waves his arms in a series of silent commands and then they are stealthily surrounding the warehouse. 3. 2. 1. They burst inside and chaos ensues. Daichi hears screaming and guns firing, but then all he knows is pain. Time stills as he falls to his knees and looks down at the growing pool of crimson painting his chest. He vaguely hears people calling his name, but all he can think of is your face and the still unborn addition to your family as he fades into darkness. He wakes up lying down, your face among others staring down at him as he’s rapidly being rolled down white hallways. He wants to reach out and wipe your tears away, but he can’t feel his arms. Why are you crying? “Daichi, please, don’t leave, not now. Don’t leave us alone. You need to survive.” You are sobbing and he can’t move to comfort you, but he musters what little strength he has to croak out “I love you”. This only makes you bawl harder and his heart aches. Please don’t cry. Please don’t cry. Please don’t cry. Wait why are they taking you away from him? The last thing Daichi sees is you collapsed on the floor weeping before the double-doors close and then he’s being moved to another surface, a mask placed over his face.

Time seems to crawl and you are an anxious mess as you wait in the lobby. Some of Daichi’s old volleyball team members are there with you. Suga and Kiyoko are seated on either side of you, holding your hands and urging you to calm down and take deep breaths for the baby’s sake. That’s right, the baby....You take shaky breaths, forcing yourself to match the rhythm they’re setting for you and it’s starting to work, you can feel your heart going back to a more steady beat and there’s no longer a ringing in your ears, but everything goes haywire again when you see a doctor slowly making his way towards you. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Sawamura. He didn’t make it.” Something inside of you breaks and you are falling, Asahi barely catching you before you hit the ground, and then your world goes dark.

Life after Daichi is excruciatingly painful. It feels like a part of your soul has been ripped from you and you cry yourself to sleep every night. Everything in your shared home reminds you of him and your heart breaks anew at every memory that crosses your mind. Suga, Kiyoko, and Asahi take turns visiting you on a daily basis, trying to engage you in conversation, desperate for even a hint of a smile. Daichi’s parents and your parents come over to make sure you’re staying healthy, bringing food and taking you to your baby appointments. But it’s only the life inside of you that keeps you going. Your hands frequently clutch at your stomach, reconfirming that a part of Daichi lives on inside of you and a fierce protective love fuels you to do everything you can to make sure the baby is delivered successfully.

Soon enough it is time and you are being rushed to the hospital. Panic overtakes you as soon as you enter the white hallways and your mind flashes back to the last time you were here...the last time you saw Daichi. You are terrified as you try and curl in on your stomach, protectively huddling over the tiny being inside of you. Doctors and nurses are by your side urging you to push. It’s a crescendo of pain, pushing, and encouragement that finally peaks and a little bundle is being gently placed in your arms. Familiar brown eyes blink up at you and for the first time since Daichi’s death, you smile. 

Time continues and now your son is a rambunctious five year old who enjoys playing volleyball. You smile fondly at him as he hits the white ball and learns how to set and spike from Uncle Suga and Uncle Asahi. It still hurts and there are still days where you don’t know how you’ll be able to continue on, but all it takes is the sight of your son to remind you why you must stay strong. A sudden gust of wind whips through the area and the volleyball that was being tossed around lands at your feet. You lean down to pick up the ball when the wind rushes past you again and you swear you can hear Daichi’s soothing laughter in the wind and you swear the wind encases you for just a second, in a way that reminds you of a familiar muscular build holding you tightly, before it blows away, rustling your son’s hair in its wake. A watery smile adorns your face as you throw the volleyball back to your son and whisper "I love you" into the air. A gentle breeze caresses your face and brushes past your lips before the air goes still once more and you continue watching your son, your heart feeling fuller with the reminder of the love you once shared and that still lives inside of you. Once loved, always loved. 


End file.
